The present invention relates to a knitting method employed at the end of knitting of a fabric knitted by using a flat knitting machine, and a knit fabric knitted by executing the same method.
A knit fabric knitted by using a flat knitting machine is unraveled unless the loop in the final course is fixed. Generally, various ravelments are taken. For example, in manual procedure, hand looping known as winding stop or welting stop is employed, and mechanically, the loop of the final course is sewn to the loop of the immediately preceding course by overlock sewing, or the loops are sewn together by a looping machine.
Such procedures are, however, complicated and require experienced skill, and it takes much labor in the processing step after knitting. Accordingly, it was attempted to bond the loop of the final course of knit fabric by using an adhesive, fuse by using thermofusible thread, or contract the stitch by using a thermoelastic thread, but since the stitch appears in the final end portion of the knit product, the appearance of the knit product is spoiled.